My Kind of Love
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. So dating the most popular guy in school is something that gets you places apparently. Dating Dean Winchester seems to be something that every girl dreams of, but it's not all it's cracked up to be. Dean/OC. Inspired by Emeli Sandé's 'My Kind of Love'. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. So dating the most popular guy in school is something that gets you places apparently. Dating Dean Winchester seems to be something that every girl dreams of, but it's not all it's cracked up to be. Dean/OC. Inspired by Emeli Sandé's 'My Kind of Love'. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Mia Fox.

**A/N: **I've been feeling a little down lately, and when I heard the song that inspired this fic, I knew it described me in a lot of ways, and the kind of love I've experienced, but it also inspired me to write the story of someone else experiencing such love in a different way, in a different environment. I know I need to delete some of my other fics, so if you want to save any please either review the fic, PM me, or vote on the poll on my profile. I've had several requests of stories to keep so if you do have any, please leave them and soon. Completed fics, completed fics with sequels and one-shots are safe, as well as request fics and the Paths series.

As for this new story, please enjoy, please review and if you have the time, please listen to the song that inspired this fic. It's fabulous!

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**My Kind of Love**

**Chapter One**

There are things that people don't expect to happen when their life takes a good turn.

Mia Fox was just an average girl. Plain, didn't wear make-up, short brown hair that curled and just touched her shoulders, sparkling blue eyes and full lips. She studied hard, wore rather plain clothes, didn't really go out much except to see her friends and she hung out with the group considered the misfits. Yet somehow, with all this 'against' her, she'd managed to end up in a relationship with the most popular boy at Lawrence High School.

Dean Winchester's feelings for her had been there for a long time it seemed but he'd never shown them, and Mia's friends, Chuck Shurley and Becky Rosen had warned her that his motives may not be as honest and true as Mia thought, but things actually were going well between them. For the month they'd been together things were good. They slept at one another's houses, did homework together, went places together, and Mia had even been to a few parties. Things were pretty great for them both, and even though Dean was a little pushy with regards to sleeping with Mia, he held back when she said no.

Dean's reputation, however, seemed to come before Mia at times. Like if his friends made a nasty comment about Mia, to save face, Dean would tell her what to wear or do to make sure the girls and guys in his 'entourage', as Mia called them, would approve of her. Dean, in reality, was a frightened boy beneath his macho bravado, and he knew that Mia could see through him like she was looking through a window.

It was the thing that was keeping him awake as he stared at Mia's bedroom ceiling, his girlfriend in his arms. It was a Saturday, which meant hanging out at the park with the others. His younger brother Sam, their best friend Castiel Novak, his girlfriend Meg Masters, then there was the rest of the group. British student, Crowley Talbot and his sister Bela, Crowley's girlfriend Ruby Masters, sister of Meg, and Bela's boyfriend Gabriel Milton, Zachariah Adler, Michael Milton, Gabriel's brother, Jo Harvelle and her brother Ash. All of them were top of the pecking order at school, but they weren't total dicks about it. They just seemed to be cooler but weren't jerks about it. Meg and Ruby were slightly bitchy, and Zachariah sometimes let his snobbish side come through but usually the group were seen as the good guys.

Mia stirred within Dean's hold, her body rippling almost as she stretched to wake herself. Dean's eyes followed her movement's and he turned himself carefully when she rolled herself onto her back, leaning down and capturing her lips in a tender, deep kiss. She wasn't even fully awake by then so the contact was a shock, but after a surprised yelp, Dean broke the kiss to hush her gently as he stroked her face to calm her.

"Sorry..." He whispered, "Shhh, it's just me."

He kissed her lips again, feeling her relax beneath him. Their eyes met, blue to green like the ocean on a sunny day, and with a deep breath, Dean began to damn near devour her mouth which sent her into shivers and heavy breathing. He forgot that she wasn't used to such contact at all and that every feeling was new to her. When they broke apart, her slender fingers caressed his face before her hands trailed to his bare shoulders, and her nails dug into his back as he softly nipped her neck and suckled rapidly, drawing the blood to the surface of her skin to form a beautiful love bite.

"Morning, angel..." He whispered, using the name he _never _used under any circumstances in front of another human.

"Good morning..." She replied with a gentle smile, "It's good to see you..."

Dean beamed as she kissed him again, pressing his head to hers and kissing her eyelids delicately, like they were the wings of a butterfly. Their fingers entwined as Dean brought her hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle with gentle brushes of lips. They spent the weekends together at one another's homes despite them not living too far from each other, but their parents wanted to ensure they spent enough time together and felt the freedom they deserved, as well as showing their children they could trust them. They even let them share a bed, but of course there were some rules in place. They had to leave the door open for a start, they had to change clothes in separate rooms, and in the beginning Mia would stay in the Winchester's guest room and Dean would stay in the Fox's guest room.

Dean was drawn away from his thoughts by a grimace that was plastered onto Mia's face. She reached up, almost unsure, carefully caressing his lightly stubbled cheek. Dean was becoming a man now. Stubble was something he liked and Mia liked, so he kept it when it grew. He never let it get too long, just enough to leave a light scratching sensation when they kissed. Both of them liked it, and Mia just had a thing for stubble.

"You seem distant..." She said softly, delicate voice breaking the silence of the room, "Is everything alright?"

To be honest, it wasn't. He was worrying about his girlfriend, because of the treatment she received from his friends. They didn't see her as Dean's perfect match. They didn't really see her as someone who could fully fit in with the group, but they accepted her as much as possible because she was a lovely girl, and she made Dean happy. It was people like Ruby and Meg who had a problem because her dress sense didn't quite fit the group's style. She'd started wearing make-up at Dean's request because he didn't want the girls to pick on her. He didn't want to hear the girls criticise her, so to make Dean happy, she wore make-up now, and she had to admit, she did like looking prettier.

"Everything's fine, babe." He said quietly, "It's fine. Thank you."

Mia smiled her special smile, the soft one that she reserved only for Dean, and she stretched, wriggling a little under the blankets and snuggling incredibly close to him. She looked over his shoulder at the clock to see it was just seven in the morning, and her eyes trailed up to meet her boyfriend's as worry yet again painted itself on her pale face.

"Sweetie, you're never normally awake so early..." She breathed, "What's wrong? Are you not sleeping?"

"Babe, I just woke from a dream, that's all...I'm sorry if I woke you." Dean replied, "Shall we sleep a little longer?"

Mia studied him for a moment, and he knew she could tell something was wrong, but she knew to leave it and he kind of loved that about her. She didn't push. Even as a friend, she knew that when there was a problem, if he wasn't ready to tell her, she'd need to wait until he was and not push him.

So, with a soft nod, she rolled over and they settled close together, Dean draping an arm over her and kissing the back of her neck softly, taking his hand in his own, and slowly they settled for another few hours of sleep.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. So dating the most popular guy in school is something that gets you places apparently. Dating Dean Winchester seems to be something that every girl dreams of, but it's not all it's cracked up to be. Dean/OC. Inspired by Emeli Sandé's 'My Kind of Love'. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support so far with this! You guys are all so great! I hope I get some more reviews. Reviews make me want to keep going and they feed my muse! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

**My Kind of Love**

**Chapter Two**

"Wear the blue..." Dean whispered gently as Mia opened her closet to get dressed.

After an extra couple of hours sleep, both he and Mia were getting ready to go to the park to meet the others. Mia was hoping to wear her green sweater but Dean was insisting on her blue one. It was October. Not quite cool enough to wear a bigger coat just yet, but if Mia wore that sweater she'd be warm enough without a doubt.

"Dean...I want to wear the green one." She told him, taking out her jeans and laying them on the bed.

Dean wound his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder and turning her to face the mirror so she could seen him. He looked at her, giving her the same look he normally did when he was near enough begging her.

"Mia...The blue one brings out your eyes." He began, "The girls often tell me how nice you look in blue...So wear the blue one, huh?"

Mia sighed and looked to her hands, and Dean hated himself because he knew she was feeling sensitive about things and feeling very awkward about herself. He knew that he was being a little possessive but in his mind, it was for the best. If his friends left her alone they both felt better about it.

"Please, baby?"

"Why is it so important that your friends approve?" Mia whispered, tears filling her eyes, "Or that the girls approve? I don't care what they think...I don't care what they say, Dean. I only care about you."

She blinked as her eyes became sore, a few tears escaping and gliding down her cheeks. Dean, feeling worse by the minute, reached around gently and wiped them away. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, a soft and gentle one, trying to comfort her. He actually couldn't answer her with that question. She should've been his priority but his pride and reputation were. Mia figured that in reality it must've sucked to be him. He was so frightened of losing the reputation he had, he was selfish towards his girlfriend and didn't stop to think about how his actions affected her feelings.

If she and Dean went on a date at night, they'd walk around holding hands, he'd kiss her hand, grab her around the waist and walk behind her while kissing the back of her neck, and he'd make her feel special because no-one was around to see it. But when they were with his friends or Dean spent time with Chuck and Becky, they walked with their arms around each other and their hands in each other's back pockets, and they'd share dirty kisses to make Dean look good in front of others. Dean's parents had heard Mia's concerns because Mary had found her sat in Dean's room crying one afternoon after Ruby and Meg had visited. They knew how their son behaved around his friends. His baby brother, Sam, knew that he was in love with Mia, and that he treated her delicately and he treated her properly, but for the sake of Dean's reputation, which had saved his ass on many occasions, he kept the gentle side of his brother a secret.

"Please don't cry..." He whispered, feeling like the world's biggest jerk, "Mia, it's just a sweater..."

She pulled away from him and waited for him to get his things to get dressed in the bathroom. He left her, closing the door behind him gently and swallowing back the lump that was forming in his throat. He'd waited a damn long time to be with Mia and now he was screwing things up and he knew it.

A soft knock on the door alerted Mia and she wiped her eyes as she slipped the blue sweater on, going to the door and opening it to find her mother on the other side. If you needed to know where Mia got her looks from, it was her mother. Isabelle Fox was known for her good looks, as was Mia's father, Patrick. Isabelle saw the look in her daughter's eyes. Mia had explained how she felt about Dean's behaviour around his friends and Isabelle had offered her some advice. Basically, she'd told Mia to end her relationship with Dean, but Mia didn't want to lose Dean. In private, he was a wonderful boyfriend. He was charming, sweet, loving, caring, funny, cute, and even sometimes very romantic, but in public he wasn't half of those things. He wasn't the same Dean that Mia stayed with every weekend or met up with after school.

"Sweetheart?"

"I'm okay, Mom." Mia whispered, "I really am."

Isabelle nodded and stepped into the room carefully, like Mia would run at the slightest sudden movement, holding up two mugs in her hand, both containing coffee that Dean and Mia both loved.

"Is Dean getting dressed?" She asked, earning a nod from her daughter, "I'll see you guys downstairs for some breakfast soon then, huh?"

"Thanks, Mom." Mia said quietly, moving to her mother and giving her a soft hug, "Good morning."

Isabelle smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek tenderly. She didn't like the way Dean treated her daughter in front of his friends, but in private he was a totally different boy. Mia was his treasure, and deep down Isabelle knew that when they got away from high school and moved onto college, Dean would sure as hell take the best care of Mia that he could. If they were still together then that is. Seeing as Mia felt suffocated and controlled some of the time, Isabelle and Patrick could both see her breaking up with him in the future.

"Morning, sweetheart." She whispered as Dean emerged from the bathroom, "Good morning, Dean."

Dean stopped and looked a little guilty but he smiled shyly and continued to the bedroom. He hated himself for what he was doing to Isabelle's daughter, and he knew that he was lucky to have Mia. But he stepped towards the older woman, placing his sleepwear on the bed in a neatly folded pile.

"Morning, Mrs Fox." He said softly, earning a soft smile from Mia's mother.

"Please, Dean, call me Isabelle." She said with a quiet laugh, "Mrs Fox makes me feel old."

Dean smiled again and Isabelle left the room, and he looked to Mia who was obviously still upset. She picked up her coffee and blew across the surface gently too cool it so she could take a sip. Feeling a pair of warm arms slide around her waist, she closed her eyes as Dean moved her hair and pressed his lips to her neck.

"This afternoon, we'll leave the park early...And we can come back here and spend some time alone."

"My parents are going out..." Mia told him, "For three hours at least."

"Three hours?" Dean asked, the smile on his girl's face telling him he was forgiven, "There are so many things we can do in that time. You feeling a little braver?"

Mia blushed and nodded, leaning back against Dean and taking another sip of coffee. He rubbed her stomach gently, lowering his hands to unfasten her jeans. Mia stilled, staring at Dean's hands in the reflection of the mirror. She was still nervous about intimate things and she and Dean hadn't tried very much with regards to sexual acts. She was only just brave enough to let Dean see her bare breasts.

"My parents are downstairs." She warned in a whisper, feeling his fingers playing with the waistband of her panties, "Please, Dean...Not now."

Dean pulled away immediately and fastened her jeans back up. He apologised with a tender kiss, smiling softly as she turned and cupped his cheek, kissing his lips gently.

"Maybe later...If I feel okay..." She added, which made Dean laugh softly as he kissed her again, "Your coffee's on the table."

Dean picked up the mug and settled on the bed next to Mia, watching her put her drink down as she fluffed up her pillows. He wished he could just drop the act and be the boyfriend he should be. He wished his friends didn't put pressure on him, and sometimes he wished he didn't have the status he did in school.

Within the hour they'd be with his friends and he and Mia would be under pressure to act like the typical high school couple. They'd have to look like the top dogs and both of them hated it. At least afterwards they'd get some time just for the two of them.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. So dating the most popular guy in school is something that gets you places apparently. Dating Dean Winchester seems to be something that every girl dreams of, but it's not all it's cracked up to be. Dean/OC. Inspired by Emeli Sandé's 'My Kind of Love'. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with this so far. I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I wanted to split this scene into two parts...And I thought where I left it was the most appropriate place to leave it. I hope you enjoy it!

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**My Kind of Love**

**Chapter Three**

Mia sat uncomfortably under the cold stare of Ruby, who smoked a cigarette slowly as she leaned against Crowley's chest, while Meg twirled her own cigarette.

"So, Mia." Ruby began, "Do you plan on fucking Dean any time soon, or are you just gonna let him run away with some other slut?"

"Ruby, shut up..." Bela snorted, "They'll do that in their own time."

Crowley looked at Dean apologetically, and Dean nodded politely in return, kissing Mia's neck gently. With a sigh, Mia rested her head on her knees, hating the feeling of the hard floor they all sat on in the park. Meg looked over at the others, who all took in the evil look in her eyes as she leaned forward slightly.

"You wanna fit in with us, you get better clothes." She said darkly, "Not cheap ones, designer ones."

The others gaped in shock, even Ruby, and Jo slapped the dark haired girl's head sharply, making her choke almost on her cigarette. Castiel looked appalled, as did Dean who was beginning to lose his temper. Sam, trying to keep his temper, leaned forward and glared at Meg who backed up a little, intimidated by the look in his eyes.

"Why don't you just leave Mia alone?" He asked, "If anyone needs new clothes here, it's you. At least Mia doesn't dress like a little whore."

Everyone sat quietly, and Meg stared expectantly at Castiel who just looked at her sheepishly. She often expected him to defend her if someone made a comment but, to be honest, everyone knew Castiel hated Meg's habits and cruelty.

"Well?!" She huffed, "Aren't you gonna say something?"

Castiel simply shook his head and Meg punched his arm, which made anger flare up inside Mia. Meg bullied Castiel. Pure and simple. And because Castiel had respect for girls he never said a word. He never wanted to hurt her or make her angry, and Mia could totally see why because Meg was as hard as nails. It went without saying. But before she knew what she was doing, she'd dragged the bitch to her feet and punched her full on in the face. The next thing she realised was that Dean was pulling her away and Ruby and Crowley were picking Meg up off the floor.

"Why don't you treat your boyfriend with respect instead of bullying him to a point where he can't even look you in the face?!" She yelled, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Everyone, including Dean just stared in shock as Mia pulled away and stormed away from the group, her blood boiling as her anger turned to tears and her heart pounded wildly in her chest because she knew she'd probably ruined things for Dean...And probably ruined things between her and Dean.

"Babe, wait!" Dean shouted as he ran after her, "Mia!"

"Screw this bullshit, I'm going home." Mia snapped, walking off in the direction of her house.

"Damn, you're beautiful when you're mad." Dean breathed, stopping her and trying to get her to look at him, "If you're leaving, I'm going with you. Listen, baby, the guys love you for what you just did."

"Is she okay?" Mia asked, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, she's fine." Dean replied softly, "I think you just taught her a valuable lesson."

He put his arm around her as the continued to walk, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. They walked back to Mia's mainly in silence, happy to find the house empty when they got back, and they ascended the stairs to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. Dean slowly kissed her cheek and then her neck, leading her to the bed where they began to slowly kiss and touch each other. But after her outburst at Meg, Mia felt really, really brave. The next words that left her lips, however, brought everything to a standstill.

"I want you to make love to me." She whispered, stopping Dean's motions instantly, "Sorry...Um...I want you to fuck me..."

"No, no, no...back track..." Dean said, "What did you say? Did you just confess to loving me? Usually making love involves being in love with someone..."

Mia looked heartbroken, and frightened, and lost all at the same time. Dean realised that she'd just told him she loved him, but in a not-obvious way. He cupped her face and pulled her into a deep kiss, one that he tried to pour all of his emotion into.

"I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear." Mia whispered tearfully, "I've felt this way about you for a while."

"Shhh," Dean whispered back, "It's exactly what I wanted to hear. Mia...I've been in love with you for a long, long time."

All Mia could do at that moment was smile. She let her boyfriend take her into his arms, and as he turned her onto her back and began to kiss her neck, she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. His hands were up her shirt, hers were all over him, their lips were meeting and then brushing over one another's skin, hands tugging desperately at clothing. Dean carefully lifted his shirt over his head, pulling her closer to his toned, large, muscular frame and keeping her held close as he kissed her neck sliding her top up and over her head. He was taking this as slow as he could because he knew how nervous she felt about her first time. He took the time to kiss and caress her torso slowly and lovingly, feeling her arch into him as he suckled gently on her skin. She shivered slightly as he unfastened her bra and took her left breast in his mouth, suckling lazily.

"Dean..." She breathed, gripping his hair, "Don't stop...Please..."

Dean smirked as he kissed across her chest, nipping her skin gently before taking the other breast into his mouth. Mia's breathing increased as her heart rate did, and she arched from the mattress, letting out a gasp as Dean slid his hand down her jeans and into her panties, stroking her softly.

"You like that, baby?" He asked, earning a weak nod from the young girl who blushed as he began to unfasten her jeans, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes..." She said quietly, reaching out with shaking hands to unfasten his jeans as he did hers, "Are you?"

"Yeah..." Dean replied, kissing her again as they took their own jeans off, dropping them to the floor.

"If we can't...I...I'm sorry..." She told him, looking away as tears threatened to fill her eyes.

"Hey, if it's too much for you, we'll stop, okay?" Dean said softly, "I've got the stuff we need...I bring it every time just in case."

Mia nodded slowly, allowing him to embrace her again and placing soft kisses upon his lips, cheek and jaw. The stubble he was growing felt wonderful against her skin, and with a soft sigh, she ran her fingers over his near bare body, stopping at his boxers.

"It's okay." He told her, "You can look..."

Their bodies pressing together felt so, so warm, and Mia would've been quite happy to snuggle up for the afternoon just like that. But as she looked down she realised that their relationship was about to move to a whole new level.

And all of a sudden, her whole body froze in fear, and Dean, looking down at his girl, realised that something had just gone very wrong.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
